


love letters

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa have been friends as long as they could rememberThey both like eachother, but neither of them can get the hintTheir solution? Give the other a love letter
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 7





	love letters

Nerve wracking, the only way to describe how Iwaizumi felt. He had known Oikawa for more or less, his whole life and to feel a single decision may tear the bond they shared was a nightmarish thought for him. He had been up til early in the morning writing his confession note for his friend, worrying about the quality of it although it would indefinitely be better than the ones Tooru gets from the girls at his school. 

He went on with his morning as per usual, walking to school with Oikawa, a pit in his stomach thinking about giving the letter to him, confessing, but he couldn’t keep putting it off. As the two walked Iwa was quieter than he usually was, a simple ‘mhm’ to whatever garbage Tooru was on about rather than his usual attempt to ground Oikawa and his ego. The younger boy noticed his more-than-usual silence.

“Iwa-Chan, why are you so quiet all of a sudden?” He asked inquisitively, turning his head toward the shorter boy as they walked.  
“You’re imagining things, Shittykawa” he laughed, crossing his arms and facing ahead.  
Oikawa pouted, knowing Iwa would just become more irritated if he bothered him. Iwaizumi was surprisingly difficult to read, which bothered Oikawa when he acted this way. They had mindless conversation as they neared the school, eventually going separate ways for their classes. 

Iwa sat in his math class, thinking about the efficiency of where to put his love letter to his crush. Oikawa wasn’t usually at his locker, popularity usually getting in the way of him ever going anywhere without a flood of people attempting to talk to him so that was always a good option. On the contrary there was just doing a straightforward approach, though Iwaizumi considered that out of the question considering he himself, could barely admit to his feelings. He sat and wondered, was Tooru even interested in men? It didn’t seem that was likely, considering in all the years they had known each other, he hadn’t recalled him ever talking about a boy in any romantic way, even through their teen years. Would Oikawa even stay friends with someone interested in men, let alone go out with him? It seemed unlikely but he still wanted to attempt it. 

"Stop spacing out, Iwaizumi" Matsukawa laughed, smacking Hajime's arm. Although it startled him, it got Iwa to focus back on his work. He looked over at Issei and nodded, picking up his pencil and copying the notes off the board. He still had a look of unease on his face though.  
"What has you so riled up?" Issei asks, raising an eyebrow,  
"You asking out a girl or something? I've never seen you this nervous" He joked, looking back at the board, taking notes.  
Mattsun's question startled him a bit more than it should've. He sort of just, laughed it off awkwardly, ending the conversation and waited for the bell to ring.

**Author's Note:**

> if u read this,,,,, ngl im sorry its sO bad but ill try and update it regularly <3


End file.
